


Internal Affairs - or: Never from him.

by sue_scamander



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Police, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Case Fic, Detective Lance - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Feels, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith was adopted after his parents died, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lawyer Allura (Voltron), M/M, Married Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Police AU, Police Captain Shiro, Protective Keith (Voltron), Rated T for swearing, Sergeant Keith, Team V are police officers, Worried Keith (Voltron), broganes, that´s why he has a different last name as Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sue_scamander/pseuds/sue_scamander
Summary: //“You found anything?“ Lance and Hunk had yet to find anything interesting.“Nope“, answered Lance and sighed. He stood up from where he crouched on the floor to peer beneath the closet.“What do we do? It´s all vanished, apparently.“Lance began twirling his engagement ring, a thing he always did while thinking. “So, what do we have?““A dead drug dealer, shot twice, and fifteen pounds of drugs that seem to have vanished into thin air.“, listed Hunk.“The dealer, how was he shot?““Near distance, two shots in the chest.““So, either he trusted the murderer, which would explain how near the killer must have been, or said killer sneaked up on him. But judging by how these floorboards creak-“, He moved just a little for demonstration, earning the expected sound, “- I suppose it´s the first. And considering that only the drugs were taken, I´d say it was another dealer.“Hunk nodded. “Forensic found small footprints near the corpse, probably a woman then.““Oh, how right your are, detective~“, sounded a female voice behind him.//V:LD Police AUWhen Lance takes on a case for Keith, the Team gets into more trouble than one would expect from a simple dead drug dealer.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Original Female Character(s) (implied), Pidge | Katie Holt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Internal Affairs - or: Never from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning beforehand:  
> Neither have I any knowledge about the american police system aside from TV (since I am not from the USA), nor do I have perfect knowledge of the medical circumstances happening in this fic. If you spot a big mistake just tell me, I´ll be grateful. Same goes for Grammar, I´m not an English-native :)

Keith was on the best way to finishing his last report of the day, when a crunching paper bag landed right in front of his face.

“We're back! And brought you some treats!“ Keith looked up to see his fiancés face grinning down at him. He raised an eyebrow in question and Lance, who could seemingly read every single twitch in Keith's face, answered promptly. “A croissant and a chocolate chip muffin, fresh out of the oven, from Shay's bakery, and also...“ He sat a paper cup down on Keith's desk, “...freshly brewed coffee, no milk, a little sugar, just as you like it!“ The Cuban peered down at him, expecting some kind of positive reaction.

Keith just sighed, took a sip of his coffee, and leaned back in his chair. He then proceeded to smile up to Lance and finally said “Thank you“.

Lance simply flashed him a smile, the kind of smile that always made Keith's heart flutter.

“But don't think this'll get you out of doing the dishes today.“ Lance's smile fell and he stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, which Keith was determined to get Shiro to forbid in the office, out of sheer adorable-ness.

“Aw, come on, babe! I bring you your favorite treats and I still have to do the dishes?“ Keith nodded, refusing to give in. But Lance knew how to manipulate Keith, and he took out his most unfair weapon: The puppy eyes. Keith felt his resistance crumble like a dry leaf.

He sighed, shoulders slacking. “Fine, we'll do them together.“

Lance made a small victory gesture and leaned down for a quick peck on the lips. “Thanks Keith!“ Keith simply rolled his eyes as Lance strolled over to his desk and started on his report.

“That was adorably domestic and funny at the same time.“ Keith turned around to look at Ezor, the Captains assistant. “But still, as happy as I am for the both of you, keep it level with the PDA. Don't need to see my colleagues kissing all the time.“

Keith raised his eyebrow once again. “Do I have to remind you of last Thursday?“ Keith had found Ezor and her girlfriend practically making out in the break room. Ezor blushed deeply, and Keith was sure that, if Zethrid, said girlfriend, were there, even she would have blushed. But, alas, Zethrid was out on a case with her partner, Matt, and so Keith was denied this rare chance of getting his most scary detective to blush.

Keith turned back around with a smirk and continued finishing his report, occasionally laughing quietly at Hunk and Lance's jokes.

An hour later, when they were all finished for the day, Keith sneezed. Which wouldn't have been out of the ordinary, hadn't it been followed by at least three more sneezes. When the fit was over, he looked up to Lance, who wore a questioning expression.

“You alright?“

Keith nodded. “Just a few sneezes, I'm fine.“

\-----

When Lance woke up the next morning, Keith was still asleep, which was nothing out of the ordinary. What was out of the ordinary though, was the fact that Keith was more pale than usual, and when he woke up after two minutes of Lance stroking his hair, he croaked out a “Good morning“, which resoluted into a small coughing fit.

“Morning. You okay?“

Keith cleared his throat. “Yeah, just a little stuffy.“

“You wanna call in sick?“

Keith glared at him. “I'm fine, Lance.“

The Cuban just sighed and resumed his administrations in Keith's hair. “Okay, you're fine. But – maybe don't take on a case today?“

Keith seemed to consider this option, and finally nodded softly. “Okay, I have paperwork piled up either way. And I need to talk with Shiro 'bout the evaluations, too.“

Lance smiled, gave him a peck on the cheek and got up. “Great plan. I'll go down and make breakfast, you shower.“ Keith nodded again and unwrapped himself from the blanket.

\-----

When they arrived at the precinct, Shiro was already in his office. He called Keith in immediately after the morning meeting.

“I got a new case for you. We found a known drug dealer dead in his apartment, shot twice. We know he had at least fifteen pounds of drugs, and not just drugs, the worst of it: Oriande, stowed away there, but we found nothing.“

“Uhm, yeah, about that -“ Keith's explanation was cut short by a coughing fit. When it stopped, he faced his brother again. “So... yeah. I kinda wanted to stay at the precinct today. Or rather, Lance wants me to.“

Shiro nodded. “Seems reasonable. I'll send Lance and Hunk to investigate instead.“

Keith smiled gratefully, turning around when he heard a commotion from outside of the office. He stepped out of the Captain's office and saw the reason for the trouble: Lance and Ezor were holding a fuming Zethrid back by her shoulders, trying to keep her from apparently punching the officer who just stepped out of the elevator right in his face. Said officer just smirked like the bastard he was and stepped around the raging detective.

“Sergeant Kogane, how nice of you to show up, now, I have a question: Are your subordinates always this... problematic?“ Officer Lotor Galratea, Internal Affairs, stood on top of his list of people he didn't like.

“My team is not problematic at all, which has me thinking about what you must have said to Detective Benson for her to react like this, Officer Galratea.“

The bastard had the guts to keep on smirking. “I simply stated that their PDA was unprofessional and that at my department I wouldn't allow this kind of behavior.“

“Yeah, that's why we fucking changed departments, you son of a...“ Zethrid's cursing was stopped by Ezor elbowing her sharply.

It was true, Zethrid and Ezor had transferred from Internal Affairs to the precinct because Lotor wouldn't allow their relationship and threatened to fire both of them.

“What kind of PDA were they displaying anyways? It's not like they were making out!“, said Lance angrily.

“As you would know, Detective McClain, wouldn't you?“

Keith could read in Lance's posture that he was on the best way to punch Lotor in the face, so he stepped in as fast as he could. “Officer Galratea, if you are here without reason, I have to ask you to leave, so that we can go back to work.“

Lotor's smirk grew wider as Keith thought was possible, then he turned around with a mocking “Of course, Sergeant.“.

Once the elevator doors were closed, Ezor and Lance let go of Zethrid, who grabbed her girlfriend's hand and took her to the kitchen to get some coffee, while Keith walked over to where his fiancé still stood. “Hey,“, he said, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers together, “You okay?“

Lance nodded. “I just hate him so much.“, he said, still radiating anger.

“I know. Who doesn't?“, answered Keith. Lotor had made a lot of unnecessary trouble when Keith and Lance first made their relationship official, especially because Keith was Lance's superior officer. After a brief hug, he pulled away and said louder: “Hunk, Lance, Shiro's got a case for you. Normally, I'd gotten it, but I'm staying in today.“ He smiled at Lance, who returned it and then went to receive his case.

\-----

“You found anything?“ Three hours later, and Lance and Hunk had yet to find anything interesting.

“Nope“, answered Lance and sighed. He stood up from where he crouched on the floor to peer beneath the closet.

Hunk joined him in the bedroom. “What do we do now? It's all vanished, apparently.“

Lance began twirling his engagement ring, a thing he always did while thinking. “So, what do we have?“

“A dead drug dealer, shot twice, and fifteen pounds of drugs that seem to have vanished into thin air.“, listed Hunk.

“The dealer, Rollo, how was he shot?“

“Near distance, two shots in the chest. Pretty common weapon though.“

“So, either Rollo trusted the murderer, which would explain how near the killer must have been, or said killer sneaked up on him. But judging by how these floorboards creak-“, He moved just a little for demonstration, earning the expected sound, “- I suppose it's the first. And considering that only the drugs were taken, I'd say it was another dealer.“

Hunk nodded. “Probably a dealer he worked with, he wouldn't trust anyone else to come this near, especially another dealer.“

Lance nodded at Hunk's speculation. “Forensic found small footprints near the corpse, probably a woman then. The only female dealer Rollo is known to work with, is Nyma Neila...“

“Oh, how right you are, detective~“, sounded a female voice behind him. Lance cursed under his breath.

\-----

Keith was in the middle of going through the evaluations with Shiro, when Ezor stormed in with a terrified expression. “Lance and Hunk requested immediate backup, the killer has shown up and Matt and Zeth are out on the other side of the district!“

Keith sprung up and grabbed his jacket. “I'm going in there!“, he called out to Shiro over his shoulder. “Send Matt and Zeth and a few officers there as well!“

“Be careful!“, his brother called after him, but the elevator doors were already closed.

\-----

Lance heard sirens outside while he jumped behind a shelf to protect himself from the flying bullets. He thanked the heavens and changed his magazine, exchanging a glance with his partner, who was hiding behind a fallen table. He jerked his head towards Nyma, and the both of them sprang out of their hides and aimed towards her. She cried out when Lance's bullet grazed her left side, howling in pain and rage. She fired again, and Lance and Hunk fired back, until Lance found his last magazine was empty.

“Damn it“

\-----

Keith heard two shots being fired and a howling sound from upstairs when he entered the building, and ordered the officers that came with him to go upstairs and arrest the attacker. He flew up the flight of stairs when he heard another round of bullets rain down inside of the dead dealers apartment, and stormed in through the open door. He saw A woman with long, blonde hair, gun cocked and aiming towards the two figures in the room next door. One of which was Keith's fiancé. His fiancé, who was currently held at gunpoint, his magazine apparently empty. For one long second, their gazes locked. Then Keith sprinted towards the woman, slamming into her the exact moment she fired. Lance jumped out of the way, but the bullet still went right through his collarbone. Keith stared as Lance fell to the floor, crying out.

The next hours were a blur. Keith vaguely remembered having Hunk arrest the shooter. Falling to his knees beside Lance,grabbing his hand as he whimpered from the pain. Remembered putting pressure on the wound. Stepping aside for the paramedics. Sitting next to Lance in the ambulance. Seeing him being rushed into surgery to fix the bone. Sitting in the waiting area, together with Shiro and Hunk.

“Sergeant Kogane?“

Keith looked up from where he sat in between Hunk and Shiro. “Yes?“

“Detective McClain is out of surgery now. The collarbone could be fixed and the bullet has been removed without noticeable complications.“, said the nurse. “You can see him now.“

“Thank you.“ Keith let out a relieved sigh. He stood up, along with Hunk, and followed the nurse.

\-----

It was dark. Lance could hear sounds, but they bled together like wet watercolors. There was a faint beeping in the mix. He felt light pressure on his hands. He tried to open his eyes. His eyelids were heavier than usual. He finally managed to open them. The sound around him got clearer, as if he came out of water.

“-nce? Babe?“

Lance blinked and turned his head lightly. He came to face his fiancé. “Hey.“ Lance croaked out.

“Hey yourself.“, answered Keith with a small smile. “How're you feeling?“ Keith stroked his thumb over the back of Lance's hand, which he was holding and squeezing lightly.

“Hopped up on pain medicine.“, Lance replied. He heard a snort from the other side of the hospital bed he was laying in and turned his head. “Hey Big guy.“

Hunk smiled. “Hey Walking stick.“

“Do you remember what happened?“, asked Keith.

Lance thought a moment. “I think so. Nyma hit my shoulder, didn't she?“ Keith nodded with a grim expression. Lance exhaled. “So, since I am not feeling pain – how am I?“

Keith looked down for a sec. “The bullet hit your collarbone straight on. It broke. But they managed to fix it and get the bullet out without problems. You'll be out of order for a while though.“

“Damn it. Whelp, at least we'll have time for planning, then.“

Keith looked up. “Planning?“

Lance chuckled. “Oh my, have you forgotten?“ Keith's expression was too funny. “My my, one should think you'd remember, seeing as you were the one who popped the question.“

Keith finally realized what Lance was talking about. “Oh! You're talking about the wedding!“

Lance started laughing. “Yes, Samurai, I'm talking about our wedding.“ Keith chuckled as well and pressed a kiss to the hand he was holding. Lance smiled.

“I'll leave you two alone them. Gotta file the report. Glad you're okay, Lance.“, said Hunk as he stood up. He patted Lance's leg and left the room.

“Did Nyma talk already? I mean, she basically confessed before she started shooting, but did she say why or where the drugs are?“

Keith shook his head. “Not that I know of. Haven't questioned her yet, though. I was here.“ Lance smiled a small smile again.

\-----

Lance was released from hospital that evening. After eating dinner and Lance taking his medicine, they both got ready for bed. Lance was finished first, so when Keith stepped out of the en suite, he saw his fiancé already bundled up in their blanket. He smiled, Lance looked undeniably adorable in this blanket-burrito.

He climbed into bed with him and let him lean against him, head propped on his chest and the arm on the non-injured side underneath his back, the other arm slung over his stomach, hand gripping his shirt. Keith had one arm bend up to tangle his hand in Lance's brown locks. He pressed a gentle kiss to Lances forehead and stretched his unoccupied arm to switch off the light, laying it underneath Lances injured Arm across his stomach. He exhaled.

“You okay?“

He felt Lance press a kiss underneath his collarbone and grimaced. “Shouldn't I be the one asking you? After all, you were the one who got shot.“

He felt rather than heard Lance's chuckle. “But I wasn't the one constantly on edge, waiting for their fiancé to wake, while being sick.“ Keith smiled. This was just like Lance. Being injured and still caring more about how Keith felt. God, he loved this man.

“I'm not sick. I haven't coughed in like, forever. And I can breathe through my nose again. So, I'm fine. A little shaken, maybe. But relieved.“

Lance made a small nod. “Can I come to the precinct with you tomorrow?“

Keith ruffled Lance's hair at that. “You're supposed to rest, babe, not work.“

Lance let out a small whine. “But I'll be bored out of my mind if I stay here alone. I'll have nothing to do! And besides, I wouldn't take on cases. I won't even be using the computer, since, you know, I can't really move my arm. I'll just be there, so I'm not alone.“

Keith exhaled, but smiled brightly. “Okay.“

“Yeyy.” Lance yawned. “Good night.“ He pressed another kiss onto Keith's collarbone. “I love you.”

Keith kissed his forehead again. “I love you, too.” Lance snuggled a little deeper into Keith's side and within a few minutes, they were both asleep.

\-----

“Morning!“, Lance sauntered into the precinct, grinning widely and waving around with his good arm, Keith closely behind.

“Lance! Aren't you supposed to be home, resting?“

“A wonderful morning to you, too, dear Hunk.“ Lance's best friend simply rolled his eyes.

“Detective McClain!“, boomed Shiro's voice through the room. “My office, now!“

Lance exchanged a glance with his fiancé, only to see it responded with an equally puzzled expression. Keith followed Lance into his brother's office either way.

“What do you think you're doing here?“ Lance's brother-in-law-to-be asked with a dangerously calm expression. “And why did you bring him?“, he asked his brother. Keith started to answer, but Lance was faster.

“I wanted to tag along. I wouldn't stand being home alone, so I asked him to take me with him. I won't even work, 'cuz I know I can't, so I'll just be here, only for the sake of not being alone!“

Shiro exhaled. “So, you'll be sitting around at your desk all day, doing nothing but chat and distract the others from their work?“ Lance didn't have an answer to that.

“He does have something to do, though.“ Keith stepped forward. “First of all, I brought magazines. He talked about starting with planning either way. He can look for flowers and decor and stuff already.“ Lance gave a squeal at that. He hadn't even thought of that! “Second, I wanted to interrogate Nyma today anyways, see if I can get a lead on where the drugs are and if she worked with someone. He can watch, he does have awesome people-reading skills after all. And third: He could help Pidge.“ Katie Holt, or Pidge, was their IT-specialist. She was Matt's little sister and one of Keith and Lance's best friends. Currently she was developing a new algorithm for identification purposes, and she could need help with the filters for the search.

Shiro nodded thoughtfully before answering. “Alright. He can do that. And he can tell us what exactly happened we need his statement as well as Hunk's. Allura will be coming by later to pick the confession and files up for the trial preparation, so start with the interrogation first. Dismissed.“

\-----

Lance stood in the room at the other side of the one-sided mirror. He watched Nyma as she was sitting and fidgeting nervously.

“How nervous is she already?”

Lance turned to look as Keith strode into the room.”Pretty nervous. Fidgeting like she's sitting on hot coals. More nervous than is usual for that short time in there.”

“Good. Then I should get in there, huh?”

Lance took Keith's hand, pulling him towards him before he could leave. “Hey.” He leaned his forehead against his partner's. “Don't take this too personal.”

Keith growled at that. “She shot you, Lance. Of course I'll take this personal.”

“No, no, Mullet, listen.” Lance ignored Keith's protesting at the nickname. “If you take this personal, you could get problems. Galratea already has his eyes on you, don't give him a reason more.”

“As if I care what that bastard thinks of me.”

“You should though. Not only can he get someone to draw you from this case, he could also get IA to control again.”

Keith sighed. “Fine. I'll give them no reason. But I won't go easy on her because of that.”

“You go easy on no one, babe.”, Lance chuckled.

“Exactly.”, smirked Keith, tilting his head so he could press a kiss to Lance's lips. Lance responded softly. They kissed for what felt like hours, but was probably only a minute or two. When they parted, foreheads still touching, Keith was grinning. “Now, I'll be off, defending your honor.”

“My Samurai.”, whispered Lance. They kissed again, much shorter this time, and then Keith went out of the room.

\-----

He opened the door to the room on the other side. Nyma was seated at the table, hands clasped and sweaty, left leg bouncing at a fast pace. He sat down in front of her, placed the open folder with the case files in it in front of him and folded his hands. He sat straight and radiated power, a kind of intimidating power that had Nyma hunching her shoulders even more.

“Now,”, started Keith, “What do you have to say?”

She seemed to fight with herself before she answered. “I confess, I killed Rollo. I shot him in his apartment.”

Keith blinked. “Yes, I know that already. You just need to sign here.” He slid the pre-typed confession in front of her and she signed. “Now, what I'm really asking: Where are the fifteen pounds of Oriande that Rollo was hiding in his place?”

Nyma was shaking now. “What drugs? I don't know anything.”

“Why else would you have killed Rollo?” Keith asked, not believing her.

“We were both dealers, selling in the same area. Obviously we would be rivals.”, Nyma stuttered out.

“The both of you were seen selling together on multiple occasions.” Nyma didn't say anything. Keith leaned back in his chair. “Now, Miss Neila, I get that you are afraid. But if you cooperate, and tell us where the drugs are, it might help you in court.”

Nyma shook her head. “I can't say anything.”

Keith leaned forward again. “And why is that?” Nyma shook her head once more. “Miss Neila, I can't help you if you don't help me.”

“He said you wouldn't help.”, Nyma muttered. Then her eyes widened with shock.

“Who said that?” Keith stood up and turned towards the mirror. His eyes had widened a bit as well, and he was sure that Lance's on the other side had too.

Nyma looked down, wringing her hands, murmuring.

“Who said that?” Asked Keith again while he turned around. Nyma shook her head again. Keith went to lean against the wall, pushing his hair back behind his ear. “Is he your boss? Your dealer? Miss Neila, if you are cooperative in this, it can lessen your verdict!”

“If I tell you, he will kill me!”, she burst out, tears spilling down her face.

Keith dragged a hand over his face in desperation. “That's not going to happen. We can protect you.”

Nyma kept shaking her head, shoulders trembling. “Not from him. Never from him.”

She didn't say anything afterwards. Keith left the room after his next questions were answered with silence only. He met Lance outside of the door.

“First of all: Have I ever told you how hot you are in that shirt while interrogating?”

Keith snorted. “In this specific shirt? I don't think so.”

Lance swatted the hand on its way to his hip away with a laugh. “Not here, babe, and Secondly: She is covering for someone?”

“I'd say cowering for someone. She seemed genuinely afraid.”

Lance nodded. “I'll ignore the play on words, I'll laugh about it later. But yeah. Maybe that was why she was so unusually afraid before you got in there.”

Keith hummed. “Possibly. Now, I'll fill Shiro in, you go and help Pidge, and then we'll test the new algorithm right away.”

Lance mock-saluted, “Yes, Sergeant!” Keith shoved his good arm and went back to Shiro's office, while Lance strode away in the opposite direction towards the IT-department.

\-----

“So, I'll keep this short, it seems this case is clearly not over yet. Nyma seems to be afraid of someone. She confessed the murder right away, but didn't want to say anything about the pounds of Oriande at all, she said, and I quote “If I tell you, he will kill me!”.”

Shiro propped his head up on his folded hands.

“So I take it that I won't get the files today?” A tall woman with long, beautiful hair and dark skin sat upon the couch in the Captain's office, Allura, Keith's sister-in-law.

“No, you can take the confession for murder with you already, start filing the case. But in terms of the vanished Oriande packets – you'll have to wait until we have an answer.”

Allura nodded. “Well then.” Keith handed her the signed confession. She put it in her briefcase, gave Shiro a peck and Keith a hug and walked out of the door. “Keith, why don't you and Lance come by for dinner tomorrow?”

“I'll ask him, but I'm sure he'll say yes!”, Keith answered with a smile.

“Great! See you tomorrow, then. Later, hon!” The Brothers waved her as the elevator doors closed.

“Now, let's head down to IT. I have a feeling Pidge's new algorithm can help us find Nyma's boss.”

“Yes, good idea. One thing though: Who did you put as guard in front of Nyma's cell?”

Keith shrugged. “Zeth and Ezor.”

Shiro nodded appreciatively. "Then let's head down!”

On their way to the IT-department, the Brothers talked about wedding venues, food and Shiro and Allura's family plans. They came to a halt though, when they heard lively shouting.

“ _Stop fooling around Matt! Leave Sarah alone!” “_

 _Can you blame me for wanting to get to know my baby sisters_ girlfriend _?” “_

_Yes Matt, if you harass her while at it, she definitely can.”_

_“_ _Oh hush Lance, as if you weren't teasing Keith_ all _the time!”_

Keith decided to step in then and there. He opened the door to see Lance and Pidge seated on rolling office chairs in front of a computer display, Matt sat behind them on a table, together with a girl with black locks until right past her shoulders, wearing a yellow T-shirt and a denim skirt, looking amused.

“The difference between you and him though, Matt, is, that Lance is teasing his fiancé, while you are teasing your sister's girlfriend – while your own is probably at work.” Matt started laughing while Keith went over to give Lance a quick peck and sit on his lap. “Now, how far along with your algorithm are you, Pidgeon?”

Pidge ignored the nickname and opened the search program. “We're done. What are you searching for?”

“Drug dealers from Rollo and Nyma's area. People they were often in contact with, that shtick.”

Pidge typed in a few words, and pulled up a list of possible people. The team flicked through them, dismissing one after the other for various reasons, until Keith exclaimed.

“Stop!!!!” Pidge looked at him questioningly. “Go one back.”

Pidge pulled up the previous profile. It showed a picture of a tall and slender man, long, ashen hair, and a weirdly familiar smirk on his face. The name tag said only “Zarkon”, but Keith was sure this was...

“Lotor Galratea.”

The team was struck dumb with surprise. Keith felt Lance tense up beneath him, and Matt hadn't uttered a single word. The only sound to hear was a quiet creaking sound of Shiro's prosthetic fingers pressing together too strong. Keith took his phone and called Zethrid. “Zeth, here is Keith. Has Galratea been there?”

_“Yes, but we didn't let him see Miss Neila.”_

Keith exhaled, flooded by relief. “Good Job, Zeth.” Keith hung up. “Shiro, I think you better call Allura.”

“Keith, we don't have any evidence he is the guy we are searching for...”

“Which is why I'm going to interrogate Nyma once again. Pidge, print out his picture for me, would ya?”

“Keith – look at his hair. This isn't him.”

“His hair can be a wig. It's clearly him, Lance.”

The team followed Keith upstairs. They all filed into the observation-room, except for Keith, who immediately went towards the door to the room Nyma was in, and Lance, who held him back before he could open the door. “Hey, Keith, Wait.” He took both of Keith's hands in his own, wincing a little as the movement pulled on his bad shoulder. “Calm down.”

Keith released an angry breath. “Lance, if our guess is correct, which I'm almost certain that it is, that bastard is the reason you got hurt. I will not let him get away with this!”

Lance chuckled lowly. “I know that, Samurai. I know.” He pulled Keith closer. “But you need to calm down. You're better help if you don't frighten Nyma more than necessary. Besides - ,”, he huffed out an amused breath ,”you wouldn't wanna give him a reason to file against you, would ya?”

Keith laughed at that. “You're right. As usual.” And again, as he did only two and a half hours ago, he tilted his head towards Lance. Only this time, their kiss was less soft than desperate. Lances arms slipped around Keith's neck, while Keith's stayed at Lances sides. They parted after a few moments, Keith stroking his arms up and down Lance's sides. “Now... Will you let me go?”

Lance smirked and sang “Miss Miller, Nooo we will not let you go...”

Keith shoved him gently. “You are a total idiot.”

Lance hummed. “Your idiot.”

Keith nodded. “My idiot.”

\-----

Lance positioned himself behind the mirrored glass, watching as his fiancé stepped inside the room on the other side. Nyma still looked shaken, but she wasn't trembling and crying anymore. “Nyma. I have only one question for you.” Keith leaned forward, but stayed seated. He slid the printed out picture towards Nyma. “Is this him?”

Nyma risked a glance, flinched back and nodded quickly. “But his hair is not real, he was here, before you asked your questions the first time.”, she rushed out. Then she looked shocked, as if she hadn't wanted to blurt out that information. Keith turned, instinctively seeming to know where Lance was, and hadn't he known the glass was mirrored on Keith's side, he could have thought this was a simple glass window.

“Don't tell him I said that!”

Keith nodded reassuringly. “I won't. You just have to sign on this line, so that we can send him to court.” Nyma nodded hastily and signed the confession.

\-----

Lance immediately raced into the room to Keith. They hugged happily, while Nyma was being brought into a cell, she was still going to have to answer for Rollo's murder. Keith then gave the signed document to Shiro, so he could bring it to his office. After everyone had cleared out of the room, leaving the fiancés behind, they leaned their foreheads together in an all-too-familiar gesture.

“We have it. Finally.” Keith laughed.

This time, Lance was the one tilting his head, getting closer, until-

“There we have it. Now, I'd like the confession, to rip it to pieces.” They turned around, and Lotor Galratea stood in the door, towering like a man who owned everything.

“We don't have it.”, said Keith, stepping towards Lotor.

“What a shame.”, answered the drug dealer turned IA officer. He too made a step forward and closed the door.

“What's going on?” Keith made an unconscious step forward, so he could push Lance behind him.

“You won't be telling my secret. I'll make sure of it.” Lotor lunged forward, pushing Keith into the table, starting to make a move on Lance, but Keith jumped up in time to throw Lotor against the hard stone wall. He noticed Lance clearing out and calling for help in is periphery. But before he could react, Lotor had slammed him into the one-sided mirror, breaking it into a ton of pieces. Keith felt blood trickle down his neck. He managed to turn them around, pinning Lotor to the ground and strangling him. He fought through his vision growing spotted, through the stabbing pain in his head.

“KEITH!” He could hear Lance's cry. He felt his arms around him, pulling him up and away from Lotor. He could vaguely make out Shiro's form restraining Lotor and giving him away to Zethrid and Matt.

“-abe? Baby, hey.”, Lances hand cupped his face. “Hey, you with me?”

Keith's gaze focused on Lance's blue eyes. He nodded shakily. “Yeah.” Then his knees went slack, his vision grew black and Keith's memory faded out.

\-----

When he woke up again,it was to the sound of whispering.

“Yes he'll be fine. Shiro! Calm down.”

“I am perfectly calm, Lance!”

“Yeah, I see.”

Keith forced his eyes to open.

“Hey, babe. You good?”

He smirked in response. “You were worried too, admit it!”

Lance sighed dramatically and took his hand. “Yeah, I'll admit it. But I'm allowed to be, you're my precious fiancé, after all.”

Keith squeezed his hand in a reassuring matter. _I´m fine, you can stop worrying._

“Okay, lovebirds, I get it. I'm not wanted here.”

“Shiro.”, said Keith. His adoptive brother turned around. “Thanks for the help back there.”, he said with a smile. “

Always a pleasure.”, replied the older one and left them alone.

\-----

Apparently, Keith had suffered a concussion from being slammed into a breaking mirror. Who would have thought? After Lotor was arrested, Shiro made both of them take sick leave. They spend that time planning their wedding and healing their bodies. Lotor was put on trial and the Jury decided guilty on all charges. As it turned out, “Zarkon” was the name of Lotor's late father. Nyma was also found guilty, though the jury lessened their punishment because of her help to arrest Lotor.

The next time Keith tilted his head towards Lance, and Lance his head towards Keith, and they kissed slowly,deeply, lovingly, they were surrounded by cheers and their fingers were adorned with gold bands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, hope you liked it!  
> comments, kudos and constructive critisism greatly appreciated!


End file.
